Goodbye
by Solitary12
Summary: A tad AU. After the sudden death of her beloved brother, Meliara struggles to rejoin her life. M/V


Diclaimer: It's not mine.

A strong breeze wafted through the stiff branches of the forest, scattering the withered leaves amongst broken boughs littering the lower level of the woods. Night continued its descent upon the woods as a harsh cold layered itself upon the filthy puddles scattered about. The darkness was so acute that she could barely see where she was wandering. Her pace quickened as a sudden downpour threatened to ruin her journey.

Moving quickly, she ducked underneath a twisted maple, hoping the decaying child of nature would shield her from the rain. She slowly sank against the base of the tree, wrapping her arms about herself to keep the chill at bay. The rain pounded against the forest floor, wreaking havoc with the already dilapidated pathways she had been following, rendering them nearly impassable. Wondering how she could ever remain dry, she drew her hood over her hair, her cloak around her shivering form. She rested her chin on her crossed arms and fiddled anxiously with the knot keeping her cloth together. Hearing a sudden shrill cry from a fleeing bird, she whipped her head up. Tense, she listened intently, absolutely still, for the movement she dreaded hearing. Blowing wind, rushing trees, pounding rain. She slowly relaxed, passing off the mild event.

'_Who would know I was here, after all'_.

She had fled the residence so suddenly; no one could have acknowledged her absence yet. This was her reassuring thought, which remained prevalent though she felt very uneasy. Much to her dismay, the maple had not acted as the shield she hoped it would. Her cloak was drenched, increasing the coldness she felt. Her hair appeared darker than its usual auburn, as it clung to her face.

Sighing, she finally acknowledged that she had to leave. If anyone found her here, remote as that possibility was, she could not escape. A twig snapped in the distance, followed by another.

'_Okay, that is no coincidence. He's found me.'_

Ripping the soaked cloth from her face, she fled her current sanctuary and raced through the muddy mess that layered the forest floor. Her feet were covered in dirt, her face anxious and desperate.

She needed time, time to get away from the mess her life had swiftly become, time to understand her conflicting emotions, time to think. She needed time to hide. She dashed suddenly into a sudden hollow of the forest, ducking behind a particularly large tree. She was breathing heavily. Though she wanted her peace, her time to think about what had happened, a part of her wanted him to find her. To help her through this.

'_He's going to be here in a minute, he knows me too well. He knew I'd run and he knows I'll hide.'_

Taking a deep breath, she emerged from her tree and slowly made her way back to her original path. She heard quickened movement coming from her right. He emerged from the trees, slightly out of breath, and impeccably dry. He slowly walked towards her, locking eyes while slowly removing his cloak. He reached her and wrapped it around her form. She watched him fasten it, and kept her head down even as his hands rested on her shoulders.

"Please look at me."

She slowly lifted her head and met his intense gaze. Her eyes showed her indecision and fear, and he seemed to acknowledge this. He breathed deeply and took half a step away from her. Her relief was instant.

"Why."

When she neglected to answer, he cupped her chin in the palm of his hand, forcing her to acknowledge his questioning.

"Why did you leave?"

A shimmer of tears graced her eyes but she fought them back instantly, refusing to let her weakness show. Defiantly she removed his hand from her face, though she still lightly grasped it in front of her.

"I needed to…breathe. After everything, I needed to breathe." She whispered, words nearly lost in the violent wind and pounding rain. His eyes softened and his grip on her hand tightened.

"Leaving everything won't bring Bran back. All that happens is Nee loses more family. She loses her family and I lose you. Please don't run away." He spoke quietly and with more intensity than she had ever seen in him. His grey eyes were darker than usual, and his countenance was tense. Realizing the worry and anxiety she had caused him, she gripped his hand tightly.

He slowly drew her against him, his head resting in the curve of her neck, rain-matted blonde hair meeting auburn. She stiffened briefly, but just as suddenly the strength went out of her and she clung to the front of his now drenched tunic. Her arms wrapped around his neck and they stood there in the black downpour, drawing strength from each other.

He gripped her tightly, as if to steal the pain of the past month away from her. He would gladly accept it, knowing she could be free from its anguish for however brief a time. As the rain gently subsided, she pulled back to rest her head against his forehead. As their eyes locked and held, she understood that she would never truly be alone.

"You always follw", she whispered.

"I always follow"

He had protected her since the moment they met, had given up everything to ensure her survival. She fought his protection fiercly. He did this because he loved her. She did this because she loved him. As she gazed at him, tracks of rainwater covering their faces, she made her decision. She breathed.

"It's time to let it go. I'ts so hard but it's time"

"It's time. He'll never be gone. You'll always have him with you. But you need to stay with those who love who, who you love. You need to live". He spoke the words quietly, gently kissing away the tears from her cheeks.

He pulled her closer as she continued to cry, knowing she needed his strength to get through this. To finally say goodbye to a brother she had loved and fought beside her entire life.

Tears slid down her face, but she didn't seem to notice. Her mind screamed memories at her, of the war and Bran's wedding, of his blunt nature and inappropriate comments. She closed her eyes, swallowed and whispered one word.

"Goodbye".

Opening her eyes, she gazed up at him, the man who loved her. She gently touched his cheek with her palm, seeing his darkened eyes watch her carefully. Then she smiled, a small smile. She leaned forwards and gently brushed his lips with hers. He responded by pulling her forward to deepen the connection briefly. He then pulled away, their foreheads still touching. He smiled and she smiled back. Taking her hand strongly in his, he pulled her away and out of the woods she had escaped into.

He would always save her from her dangers. She would eventually let him. They were Vidanric and Meliara, it was how they were. As Vidanric pulled her towards the rim of the forest, he felt Meliara's hand slip from his, only to wrap around his waist. He in turn enveloped her with his arm. They needed each other to survive, to overcome the many problems they had and would face. The deep love they shared was their strength.

Smiling slightly, Meliara looked up at the darkened sky. She leaned her head on Vidanric's shoulder. She breathed.


End file.
